A quartett's Halloween prank
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Halloween fiction for 2012. It's uploaded now, because I celebrated Halloween myself. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody are planning to prank Obi-Wan at Halloween. It's more funny than scary, but I have so few funny stories on this account, that this could be cool for you.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Happy Halloween everybody, it's jediclonecowgirl. This is my little Halloween fiction for 2012. I have decided to write fictions for Halloween. Let's get the party started shall we?

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano stood in the briefing room of the _"Resolute"_ and bowed their heads together. Anakin had ordered his padawan there. Ahsoka had arrived just after he had chased out an entire group of clones. He had the perfect idea for a Halloween prank they could pull on Anakin's former master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Alright Snips...I told you to come here, because...soon it's Halloween and I have good idea for a halloween prank we could pull on Master Kenobi.", Anakin told her.

Ahsoka's eyes lit up as soon as Anakin had spoken it out. When Anakin had an idea like this one, it was almost certain that Ahsoka would want to help him and do her part, so Anakin had put a part in his plan for his apprentice to do. He knew the Torgrutan girl long enough for this.

"I am all ears master.", Ahsoka said.

"Well...we'll do it like this...", Anakin began, but this was all he got to say, as he heared the door open.

Captain Rex and Commander Cody stood into the doorframe, with their helments cardled under their arms. They took a step backwards, as they saw, that they just popped into a talk between the two jedi.

"Oh sorry. We did not mean to interrupt you.", Rex said.

Ahsoka looked at the two clones for a moment and then she hissed into her master's ear:

"Why don't we put in them too? As they're here already and I would find out a good thing for them to do."

"Sure. The more the better.", Anakin replied and then turned to Rex and Cody.

"Come in. Both of you. We're planning something for Halloween.", Anakin said and smirked.

The clones stepped into the briefing room and Cody closed the door behind him. Then they walked over to the place, where Anakin and Ahsoka were standing.

"Okay...we are planning to pull a prank on Master Kenobi.", Anakin said.

As soon as they had spoken out the next sentence, the clones got evil smirks on their faces. They often had pulled pranks on one another and sometimes they had also been the victims of pranks pulled by the rookies, what often had resulted in revenge from them.

"Alright, we'll do it like this.", Anakin said then.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

"Is everyone clear on the plan? Snips?", Anakin asked in the Halloween night.

"Yes Skyguy.", Ahsoka replied.

"Rex, Cody?", Anakin asked.

"Yes Sir.", the clones replied in unision.

The night was dark and gloomy and Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody had met up into the jedi temple. Now the four of them were strolling through the hallways, trying to figure out the face of Master Kenobi, after this. Anakin had a small bag onto his shoulder and soon the four of them arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters. Obi-Wan luckily hadn't returned yet, so they had enough time to set up everything they needed. Anakin and Ahsoka filled up a glass with small dried parts of a vegetable.

"As soon we fill the water in it, it's more instable then a drunken savrip on a speeder-bike, what means, that I can't guarantee, that the parts don't fall outta the glass, and this vegetable taking up the water sounds scary.", Ahsoka grinned.

Meanwhile Rex and Cody were hiding two commlinks at different places of Obi-Wan's room. Soon after that Ahsoka and Anakin filled the water in their glass and hid it under Obi-Wan's bed. Then they all raced outta Obi-Wan's room and soon after that Rex saw him coming.

"He's coming! We gotta hide!", he said to the others.

They quickly rounded the next corner, so Obi-Wan would not see them and as soon as they heared Obi-Wan's door closing, Ahsoka and Cody brought out their own commlinks. A few seconds later Ahsoka called onto the first commlink hidden into Obi-Wan's room and started to make ghostly sounds, which even gave Anakin, Rex and Cody goosebumps.

_"Nice Snips.", _Anakin said over their bond.

"_Why thank you Skyguy.", _Ahsoka replied.

Then Cody called onto the second commlink hidden in their victims room, they could already hear that their prank was working, and Rex and him made sounds, as they were just being force-chocked. They could hear, that their prank was working the way they wanted and soon they saw Obi-Wan escaping his quarters looking scared. They couldn't help, but start to laugh.

"We so got got you master!", Anakin yelled, clutching his belly with laughter.

"THAT is what I called a good prank.", Ahsoka shrieked.

"Happy Halloween General Kenobi!", Rex and Cody both yelled, before they fell onto their knees laughing.

"This means revenge!", Obi-Wan growled at the four, who had just managed to pull a really stupid Halloween prank on him.

_**HHHHHHHHH**_

A few days after the prank, Anakin, Ahsoka and the 501st were on a mission with Jedi Master Luminara Unduli her Padawan Barris Ofee and their battallion. After the mission briefing Commander Gree talked to Anakin.

"That little stunt you pulled was brilliant. At barracks they barely talk about anything else. I would've loved to see General Kenobi's face. I need to memorize this for General Unduli's birthday.", Gree said.

"What of this scares me more? That you are stealing my ideas or the fact that you know Master Unduli's birthday?", Anakin asked with a smug smile onto his face.

_**Ending Word: **_This is the end of my little Halloween story. It's more funny than it's scary, but there is less funny stuff on my profile, so why change it? Hehe! Now all I stil have to say is bye, bye, happy Halloween and of course _**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
